Sheltfond Town Museum
The Sheltfond Town Museum was a small museum in Sheltfond. It was filled with memorabilia and interesting items. Towards the end is a Tom Rinder exhibition. Plot Chapter 3 ~ The Hidden Secret's Of Sheltfond After speaking to Lawrence who gives a reference that The Jackal is back in town, the trio head off to the museum to find it in flames. After speaking to Sergeant Retters and solving his puzzle, Fred announces that the fire is out and it is now safe for investigation. Chelmey, Barton, Colby and new assisstant Constable McEnderson look inside the museum at the damage and to find evidence on what happened. They move into a room with a large dining table. Barton stumbles across an old gramaphone which belonged to Tom Rinder. They then solve the riddle that was on a bit of paper inside the gramaphone and head into the next room and then the next. In the last room they encounter a secret door which when entered, they are greeted by The Black Knight who is hiding in the shadows. He then disappears, releasing sleeping gas into the room. All members of the force are knocked out and are rescued by Retters and his crew. The next morning Chelmey wakes up in bed and is told by Emmy, he's lucky to be alive as if Retters wouldn't have come in, none of them would have survived. The museum was not seen again but was presumably in ashes anyway. Layout Exterior The full exterior of the building is never seen as the building was on fire when the group first came to it. When not on fire, the building is a large 3 story high building with a small extension on the side. It has long windows and a canopy over the door. It has a long driveway and a hedge out the front behind a small brick wall. There is also some more hedges and a fence at the back. Foyer The Foyer is seen as a large pile of rubble that has fallen from the two upper floors. There is a window at the side and a door at the back. First Exhibit Room The first exhibit room is still in good shape with a long dining room table down the middle. Tom Rinder's gramaphone can be found here. The walls have peeled away and the ceiling rafters are hanging down. Not much else is here. Museum Corridor The museum corridor is another ruined room. Two sofas and a bookshelf have fallen from the two upper floors. There are two large, burnt double doors at the end of the room. Nothing else is found here. Second Exhibit Room The second exhibit room is still filled with smoke and has got a lot of damage. It has wooden walls and a brick one by the mantle piece. Next to the mantle is a door which would have been hidden for years behind wallpaper. The ceiling here is poorly damaged and the furniture is blackened. Hidden Room Category:Mysterious Meeting Locations Category:Locations